Falling For the Enemy
by loops123
Summary: This starts off when Zuko tied Katara to a tree, but with it's own Zutara twist.
1. Chapter 1

Katara was walking through the forest, a scroll in her hand as she walked towards the water. She went quietly trying not to wake her companions.

She had finally made it to the river and placed the scroll on a tree stump, trying to learn the new move. She lifted her hands, trying to make a stream of water, but failed. She wouldn't give up that easily, after stomping the ground a few times, she tried again.

"Maybe like this?" She got in a new stance, going at it again. Miserably failing. She wanted to give up but she had to get this move before Aang did! She knew he was the Avatar and things would come naturally to him, she just couldn't help being jealous. She wouldn't give up! She was going to keep trying until she got it right!

When she looked out at the river, she noticed a ship. Not just any ship, the pirate's ship! The very pirates she had stole the scroll she was practicing with from. How could I not noticed them earlier? I guess I was too obsessed of getting that move down, I was totally oblivious to what was going on around me!

She then grabbed the scroll, and started walking backwards making sure the pirates weren't hiding behind the trees. She turned when she realized no one was there, running into a man on her departure. He wasn't that much taller than her. He had his hair in a nice ponytail, but the thing that popped out the most was the scar that consumed most of the left of his face. She gasped as he grabbed her wrists and whispered something to her.

"I'll save you from the pirates."

Katara was now tied to a tree. She had wished she had learned that water whip! Maybe she could have stopped him, and his men from tying her up. As Zuko circled her, she wouldn't meet his gaze. He had told her about capturing the Avatar to regain his honor. She still wouldn't look at him. She wouldn't give up her friend for anything in the world! But something that Zuko had, caught Katara's attention.

"Maybe I can restore something you've lost." He said, flaunting Katara's necklace at her.

"My mother's necklace!"

He finally got her attention. He smiled, as he started walking away waving the necklace at her.

"I still would never give up where Aang is! You're a heartless monster! Taking the things people love away from them!" Katara had tears rolling down her eyes, thinking of her mother.

He simply sighed, he should have known she would be difficult. He then made a flame in his hand, inching the necklace toward the flame.

"NO DON'T!" Katara was crying more now, as the last thing she had of her mother inched more, and more towards the light.

"Then, tell me where the Avatar is! Or I will turn it to ashes!"

She had more tears flowing down her face, she closed her eyes. If he was going to burn the last thing of her mother, she didn't want to watch.

Zuko was furious that his plan had yet again, failed! It was about to be burned, but before it reached the flame a hand grabbed his shoulder. Iroh was standing behind him, shaking his head.

"This girl will not give up her friend. She is very loyal. You shouldn't burn something of hers, when the real target is the Avatar."

Zuko thought for a second, and let out his flame.

Katara's eyes opened slowly, as she saw that he hadn't burned it! She would have smiled, if she wasn't in the clutches of firebenders.

All the pirates stood watching, amused by the little scene. But seeing it was over, the leader went up to Zuko.

"I will be needing my scroll now!"

"It's not you're scroll." Katara whispered, as she was recovering from her shock.

They all ignored her, and Zuko had a new flame in his palm, putting the scroll he had taken from Katara, when he captured her, over it.

The pirate gasped, not wanting to lose such a valuable piece.

"Now, your scroll, for the waterbender's bald friend!"

The pirate gave him a deadly look, but agreed. The pirates then went to go find the boy.

Katara felt movement on her rope, and looked behind her to see Momo trying to free her! Though he was having trouble.

"No Momo! Get Aang to get away from here! I'll be fine!" Momo seemed to understand, because he flew away toward her friend. She was still standing there, tied with Zuko and Iroh in front of her. She just hoped Momo would get there, before the pirates found Aang and Sokka.

Aang, and Sokka still were sleeping. Aang was sleeping peacefully making no noise, breathing steadily. On the other hand, Sokka was snoring so loud it was a miracle the pirates didn't hear! Aang was suddenly awakened by Momo, pulling on his shirt trying to pull him to Appa. "What is it Momo?" Aang jumped up, looking around, seeing someone was missing from the group.

"Sokka, wake up!" Aang said, pushing Sokka.

"No, five more minutes!" Sokka said, snuggling his boomerang.

"Sokka, Katara's gone!"

"What?" Sokka jumped up from his sleeping bag, holding up his boomerang like he was ready to strike. He looked over to see his sister wasn't there. He went through his bag and saw the scroll was gone.

"She went to go waterbend!"

"We should go get her!" Aang started to get up, when Momo grabbed onto his collar pulling him towards Appa.

"Momo, what are you doing? Katara, might be in danger!" Momo still didn't stop. He flew onto Appa's nose, and started making noises. Appa seemed to understand him, because he went up to Aang and Sokka acting like he wanted them to get on his back.

"Katara… She must have gotten into trouble! We have to save her!" Aang started to run toward the river, when a hand stopped him. Sokka was holding onto Aang's shoulder, with his head down.

"Aang….We can"t." Aang was shocked by his words, he was her brother after all!

"How can you say that? She's your sister! We can't just leave her here!"

Sokka remembered from a few nights ago when Aang was sleeping, she and Sokka had talked.

"Sokka, if I get captured, I need you to promise to leave with Aang and let him finish his mission."

"No! I would never leave you!"

"You have to! It's either me or the world, Sokka! You have to convince him to go on without me. Please!"

He looked at her and saw tears running from her eyes.

"I would never let it happen."

"But if it does happen promise me!"

"Fine, but I'm only promising because I won't let that happen." Finally back to the present time.

"Aang, you have a mission to complete. The world needs you! If you get captured than Katara will never be safe! She will never be free! You have to do this for her! She said she wanted you to leave her if this ever happened. So let her have her wish! Please Aang!"

Aang closed his eyes, trying not to cry. He knew he was right, he had to save the world…..If he didn't everyone he loved would always be in danger. Aang opened his eyes and nodded climbing onto Appa. When Sokka got on they flew away. Leaving a part of them behind.

Katara looked up in the sky and say a bison flying away in the distance. She smiled and started chuckling. Zuko looked up at her in shock.

"Why are you laughing? You're friend is about to rot in a cell!"

"Well, your prisoner is getting away" she said as she tilted her head up at the thing in the distant sky.

Zuko looked over and shouted. "NO! I was so close!"

"Weren't you close the other many times you tried to get him?" Katara said chuckling more.

Zuko jumped up from where he was sitting and grabbed the waterbender by the neck. Increasing the degree of his hand slightly. She winched in pain but didn't beg for mercy. She would never beg to a firebender.

"Zuko! That's enough!" Iroh said grabbing his hand to make him stop squeezing the girls neck. He let go furiously.

"Why would they leave you? Weren't you the avatars girlfriend or something?"

Katara felt as if she was going to throw up. She loved Aang but not like that.

"He left because I told my brother if I got captured to leave, and take him to where he needs to go. I guess you lose again Zuko." Katara smirked

"I haven't lost yet." Zuko growled at her. "Men, take this girl to one of the cells below!"He said raising his voice so they could hear. "They might have left you now but when he sees your face again he will come with me without a fight." Zuko was now an inch away from Katara's face smirking. Katara got as much saliva as she could in her mouth and spit in his face, smiling. Zuko was now steaming but went off before he blew her face off. The men then untied her and took her to the ship.


	2. Chapter 2

**For all those wondering I deleted chapters 2 and 3 and I'm starting over. I hope you like this one better**

Katara paced back and forth in her new room thinking of any possible way of escape. All of them she threw away in her mind, none even came close to logical.

Seconds felt like minutes. Minutes felt like hours. Hours felt like days. So on and so on.

"This isn't working!" She screamed kicking the wall with a little more force then she had planned. When her foot collided with the wall making her winced to the pain that shot threw her toe. She grabbed onto it and jumping around her room. "Ow ow ow!"

She sat down on the ground and tried to sooth the pain by clenching onto her toe. When the ache started to decrease she pulled off her shoe slowly to see her big toe in a crooked shape. She turned away from her disfigured toe not wanting to freak out by it's new position.

She made a mental note to get better shoes when she got out of here.

She couldn't do anything for her twisted toe. All she could do was lay on her bed and hope it would get better soon. It's not like she could have done much anyway in the little space they gave her to live in.

Her toe didn't stop its intense pain, she would just have to suck it up. Like when Sokka would "accidentally" hit her with his boomerang and she acted like it didn't hurt just to see him throw a tantrum.

Now she had nothing to do. She just stared at the ceiling hoping Aang and Sokka were okay.

She heard a noise and pulled up to a sitting position ignoring the pain in her toe as well as she could.

In front of her was a chubby old man she recognized as the man who saved her necklace.

He grinned as he walked in with a tray of food. "I thought you would be hungry so I brought you some food!"

He handed her the tray that contained a bowl of soup, a piece of bread, and a cup of water. She looked at it suspiciously but ate it after a few seconds of observation. She didn't realize how hungry she was until she had started eating. She was eating as fast as Sokka did…well all the time. Even though the food wasn't anything special it was like a feast to her. She ate so quickly that the food that was in front of her was gone in a second.

"I'm Iroh, what would your name be miss?"

"Katara."

"That's a lovely name! I'm sorry for Prince Zuko locking you in here. He just wants to capture the Avatar to return home."

"You seem like a nice man, how did you get involved in this obsessive hunt of his? How did _he _get into his obsession?"

"It's a long story."

"I have time."

"I guess you do" Iroh said chuckling. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you. But don't let Prince Zuko know!""

"My lips are sealed."

Iroh looked back at the door and quietly told her the terrifying story of the Prince's past.

xxxx

"I had no idea." Katara sat in shock by the story. She would have never thought his scar had come from his own father. _How could a father do that to his own son?_

"I know what happened to him doesn't excuse his actions. He's still trying to find out who he is. I just wish for him to see that his father will never accept him back, with or without an Avatar."

She finally understood. After all he had been through it wasn't shocking the way he acted. What shocked her was that he would still want to go back to the father that scarred him for life.

"I should probably go back and make sure my nephew isn't too hard on the crew." He took Katara's finished bowls and was gone. She plopped down on her bed and thought about Zuko's horrifying past. _No one deserved that. Not even Zuko._

xxxx

"I'm so bored!" Katara yelled as she lay on her bed, still not able to walk well with a toe that was now swollen. She studied the ceiling as if someone was about to give her a test on it's every inch. That was all she could do unfortunately.

She heard her squeaking door and jumped up expecting a jolly Iroh but the person in front of her was the complete opposite of the man she was hoping for. Her smile that was meant for Iroh quickly vanished and was replaced by a scowl for the new person that occupied her room.

Prince Zuko.

She went back to her previous position and said "I'm not _that_ bored." Zuko gave her an evil look that she didn't see, but felt. "What do you want?"

"Since you're on my ship I want you to make yourself useful."

"It's not like I want to be on the ship so I don't have to do what you say."

"As long as you want this back you do." Zuko said with her necklace in his hand playing with it.

She sat up and saw the item she held so dear to her in the clutches of the filthy Fire Nation Prince.

It didn't take any time for her to decide what to do. It was the last thing of her mother and she wouldn't lose it.

"What do you want me do?" She growled.

"Clean some of the rooms. The men here never seem to pick up after themselves." He said disgusted by how they could live like savages. He did after all lived as a prince and was used to it always being clean.

"Fine." She limped over to Zuko who had a strange look on his face that she couldn't make out.

"What?"

"Why are you limping?"

"Aw are you concerned about little old me? And here I thought you didn't care." She said in a mocking tone.

"That's not an answer."

She didn't want to answer. She was embarrassed by her Sokka moment. But what did she care what he thought of her?

"I just kicked a wall. It's not even bad."

"Let me see."

"Why?"

"If your foot gets worse then you wont be able to work."

"It's not that bad." She tried to convince him by putting all her weight on the bad foot but a screeching noise left her lips as she dropped to the ground holding onto her foot. "See, not that bad."

He grabbed her foot and examined it. After about a second of observation he said. "Your big toe is broken."

"So what, now you're a doctor?"

"It doesn't take a genius to tell its broken. I'll take you to the infirmary." He started to help her up but she put up her hand.

"I can get up on my own thank you very much." Katara got up limping towards the door until Zuko blocked her path.

"At least grab onto me so you don't have to limp all the way there." She signed and placed her arm around Zuko's neck for support and made their way to the infirmary.

**For the record he doesn't care...or maybe he does :) Anyway hope you like my new verison! **


End file.
